Lonely Hanyou
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: The past of a lonely girl. Shunned and hunted by others after the death of her parents, she finds a home with a kind priestess named Kikyo. But when Kikyo dies, and many years pass, she is alone. Another home, family, and loss. How many times is she cursed to find a family, only to have them go? Will this change if she finds love? Or will he die too?(Imagine cover girl w/ dog ears)
1. Prologue

A teenage girl stumbled through the forest, tears of pain in the corners of her beautiful amber eyes. Her tan face was contorted with pain, and she was biting her rosy lower lip. She clutched one sharp-nailed hand to a shoulder wound, blood that was stained with a green substance trickling through her fingers sluggishly. Her eyes showed wariness as she continuously glanced at her surroundings with a hand on the hilt of her katana, seeming to expect something to lunge at her from the underbrush.

Suddenly a beam of bright sunlight burst through the thick canopy of the trees around her, illuminating her shiny silver hair and cute dog ears. She was momentarily blinded, not having seen the sun for a couple hours. She shook her head, trying to clear the afterimage of the sun in her eyes. Once fully adjusted, she blinked and slowly moved on, still feeling vaguely dizzy.

She had been traveling for a couple days, sent to the village of Edo by the clan headsman, who was also her adoptive father. He had deemed her best equipped for the journey, not because of her skill or half-demon bloodlines, but merely because she had lived there before and was on familiar terms with the head priestess.

The reason for the mission was very simple. Their village had a shard of the Sacred Jewel in their possession, and wished to return it to the one whom they had gifted the Jewel in the first place. Priestess Kikyo, who had a famous amount of spiritual energy and was the only one with the ability to purify the Jewel when it had been utterly defiled fifty years ago.

That is why Half-Demon Shirudo Ryuuji was currently making her way to a place she hadn't been to in a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter One

Shirudo's POV

I sniffed the air, trying to find the scent of humans that would lead me to my old village. I faintly sensed a day old trail and followed it, knowing they would led me where I needed to go. My shoulder was agonizing, and I was highly suspicious that the bear demon I had killed this morning had had poisonous claws. My head was fuzzy, and my vision blurred for a second, causing me to trip over the root of a tree and almost land flat on my face. At the last second, I righted myself by clinging to the bark of that same tree, mumbling curses against bear demons under my breath.

I clumsily stood back up, trying to find my center of balance. After a minute, I abandoned the attempt, taking my sheathed sword from my sash and using it as a cane of sorts. As I continued on (eyes peeled for those trip-hazards called roots,) my legs were starting to feel weak, and I was having a hard time trying to keep my mind clear so I could concentrate on where I was going. Numerous times, I failed to pay attention, causing me to walk right into trees and trip over more roots.

Suddenly, I burst into a very familiar clearing, one with a tall and majestic tree in the center. I shivered, not able to tear my gaze away from it, the tree called Goshinboku, one which had created much pain in my childhood. My eyes were drawn to a scarred spot on the tree, nearly hidden among the roots.

 _'The place where I was sealed,'_ My mind supplied. I gulped.

I forced myself to look away as another wave of dizziness hit me. I couldn't linger on the past and feel sorry for myself, not when I had a mission. Much less when I was poisoned. I took a deep breath and turned away, from both Goshinboku and the memories, knowing the path to Edo from here.

As I walked the familiar path through the forest, I felt my legs getting weaker and my senses getting duller by the second. I barely managed to wobble through the village, ignoring the fierce whispers and hateful glances I got from the villagers, and end up in front of Priestess Kikyo's hut before I felt the blackness of unconsciousness pull on my hazy mind. I dropped to my knees and fought to stay awake.

Someone exited the hut, gasping and dropping something large (as I guessed from the thud it made) as they took a step toward me. A familiar scent assaulted my sensitive nose, much dulled by the poison coursing through my veins. I smiled weakly in their general direction, only able to see a blurry figure.

"Kikyo-nee? I'm...so glad..."

And then I passed out, happy that I had made it to her.


	3. Chapter Two

Shirudo's POV

As I woke up, the first thing I noticed was pain. Horrible, searing pain. I gasped, and closed my eyes, biting my lip as another wave hit my shoulder, the one that had been wounded. It felt like it was burning with hellfire, and if not for the lack of the scent of smoke, and the stiffness in my joints, I probably would have turned my head to make sure it wasn't. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as a agonizing burning sensation flowed through my veins, and I let out an involuntary whimper.

"Oh, good. You're awake," A voice chirped nearby. "How are you feeling? You just passed out outside!"

I turned my head towards the cheery - and definitely female, no male was that perky - voice, to determine who was speaking. As soon as my eyes lit upon their face, I felt like I had short-circuited. There was a girl who was wearing strange clothing, and she had a face and scent like Kikyo-nee's, but she was much too young to be Kikyo. Kikyo-nee had had kids, maybe? But she only ever remembered Kikyo-nee being with that half-demon. And last she had checked, she had woken up before Inubaka, so this girl would have to be helluva lot younger to fit the timeline correctly.

As she surfaced from her musings, she saw the girl giving her a strange look. Oh, shit, she had said that out loud, hadn't she?

The girl chuckled, and smiled at her with clear amusement on her face. "Yes, yes you did." Then she frowned, before poking me lightly in the chest. "First, let's get one thing straight. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am not Kikyo. Nor am I related to her."

I giggled, but soon stopped as pain ripped through my shoulder again, causing me to wince. Kagome gave me a look of sympathy, before taking out a weird shaggy cloth and dipping it into a pan of cool water next to her, squeezing it until it was only a bit damp, and then placing it on my forehead. "Your shoulder wound had poisonous youki in it, and it isn't the fatal kind, but you emdo /emhave a small fever. I suggest you lie down for a bit before moving. I know you Inu Hanyou heal fast, but don't push it."

She moved to get up, but then a very, very familiar inu hanyou burst into the hut, his Robe of the Fire Rat still a bright red. I stared at him for a second in horror, before pointing at him and shouting, "INUBAKA! IT'S YOU?!"

He froze, and looked at me with a twitching eyebrow, pushing up his sleeves. "Only one person calls me that...IT'S YOU, THE LITTLE BRAT WHO KEPT PRANKING ME! COME'RE AND LET ME BASH YOUR SKULL IN!"

I yelped as he stomped toward me, before Kagome's eye twitched, and closing her eyes, she angrily said, "Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the floorboards, and I suddenly saw the glowing rosary beads around his neck. I sat up, grinning, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. "No. Freaking. Way." I pointed at the beads, which I totally recognized as one of the ideas I gave Kikyo-nee for her boyfriend, Inubaka, beaming at Kagome. "You did this?"

She nodded. "Not directly, that was Kaede, but I'm the one who can use the subjugation word."

I smirked, before crawling over to Inuyasha, and grabbing the rosary beads. He protested, but he couldn't do anything, as I had my foot firmly on his head of white hair. I fiddled a bit with the inner workings of the prayer Kikyo had used on the beads as I talked, modifying them as Kikyo-nee had taught me to. "You know, the subjugation beads were my idea in the first place. I suggested the idea to Kikyo-nee, and she went through with it. Probably one of my favorite pranks against Inubaka here, even if it never got used when I was still a child. I also changed a bit of the finer stuff in the prayers for the individual beads, and now..." I put the finishing touches on, before closing the prayer and scrambling backwards. "Just watch."

I smirked at Inuyasha, who had gotten up now that I had lifted my foot from his head. He growled at me and raised a fist to hit me, but I just smirked wider and clearly stated, "Inubaka...sit."

And he crashed into the floor once more. I laughed and laughed, rolling on the floor clutching my belly, hysterical at Inuyasha's reaction to having a new person be able to use the s-i-t word.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked the comedy in this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while, guys. Busy and stuff. Anyway, just wanted to address my latest review.**_

 _ **SnowKi:**_ _ **Here is more, thank you so much for reviewing. *hands you giant plate of cookies and chapter* Seriously, really happy about that review you put, it lets me know my story is loved.**_ **:** **D**

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


End file.
